Love Story
by ohhthatgirl
Summary: All it takes is a new student to unleash a few repressed memories. It was the night of the masquerade ball, which only meant a handsome stranger would appear. Sometimes, love stories are written before anyone knows about it. Songfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Love Story by Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story<strong>

_We were both young when I first saw you_

He was the new – dark-haired, muscular, lean, quiet, rich, completely gorgeous – student to Konoha Elite Academy. He had been dubbed popular the second he stepped onto the school's campus. Flocks of girls claimed their undying love from him without hesitation. Any other guy would have enjoyed the treatment. I guess he wasn't any guy though. He'd scowl and push the fans away.

We had almost all our classes together, I noticed. He must have been one of the top students back in Oto. I felt bad for him. It really must be hard to be gawked at on his the first day at a new school. I promised myself to talk to him later and prove to him that not everyone here was completely insane.

Just after the final bell rang, I got my chance. I usually walk home, and it so happened that he was waiting for his car to arrive. He was leaning against the school's brick wall, head hanging down. Hesitantly, I changed my direction towards him. When I was ten feet away, he looked up, staring directly at me.

When our eyes met, it was like the world stood still. I was sucked into his bottomless pools of molten obsidian. Something about them was vaguely familiar. I stepped closer. I knew I must have looked like an idiot just gaping like that, but I didn't care. Waves of electricity surrounded us. I closed my eyes, attempting to escape the intensity of his gaze.

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
><em>_I'm standing there  
><em>_On a balcony of summer air  
><em>_See the light  
><em>_See the party, the ball gowns  
><em>_See you make your way through the crowd  
><em>_To say hello  
><em>_And little did I know…_

It was the night of the ball. There was not a single person in the whole kingdom who wouldn't be attending. Tonight would be the night I turned sixteen. A masquerade party was planned. I was to look ravishing. My ladies-in-waiting were fussing about, making sure that my crimson gown fit me perfectly. I was to look just how a princess should.

I knew that my father secretly hoped I would find a nobleman or prince to wed. I never want to disappoint my father, but his hopes were futile. The men around only wanted my hand in marriage because I was the rich daughter of His Majesty. I refused to be treated like some prize to be won. That's why I chose a masquerade theme. In a disguise that covered half my face, I'd be unrecognizable.

An abrupt gasp caused me to break away from my thoughts. The ladies-in-waiting were all gazing at me as if I was some ethereal goddess.

"Your Highness," one gushed eagerly, "You look stunning!" I faced the mirror. If I didn't know I was looking at my own reflection, I'd think it was another girl. The person staring back at me was breathtakingly beautiful. Her skin was perfectly porcelain colored, her dress fitting flawlessly, her uniquely colored hair fixed into an elegant bun.

I could only stare at myself for a few moments. Finally, when my head had cleared, I called for my mask. After fitting it in place, I glanced at my reflection once more. I truly was unrecognizable. The only identifiable characteristics were my coral hair and emerald orbs. Neither of which, I hoped, would cause a stir up in the dim candle lit ballroom. After relieving the maids of their duties for the evening, I walked down marble hallways towards the mahogany doors of the ballroom.

My excitement grew as the babble of voices reached my ears. As I entered the room, many heads turned to gaze at me. Several gasped audibly. I could see how most everyone was unable to detect who I was behind the elegant gown and mask. The only person to recognize me was Princess Ino of the Yamanakas. She had been my closest friend since childhood, making it only natural that she should spot me.

Sagely, I wandered around the room. I noted how many of the men still stared at me, almost unblinking. I felt a chill go down my spine. I decided to go stand out on the balcony. The view was marvelous as it always was. It was like the entire kingdom was visible. The lights of the village looked like a small constellation of bright stars in the relative darkness. I was relaxed in the night's cool air, rather than the heated stares of strangers.

I didn't notice the presence of another until I heard the muted ruffle of fabric. My head snapped around, my eyes landing on a male leaning against the railing adjacent to where I was. From what I saw in the semi-darkness, he had a slim figure with broad shoulders. His hair was dark, almost blue-looking in the shadows. For some unexplainable reason, my heart began to pound heavily in my chest.

"Oh," I self-consciously tugged at the side of my gown, "I didn't hear anyone come out… My apologies to you…" My eyes were on the ground, so I saw the – incredibly handsome – stranger take a confident step forward. His arm was raised, as he gestured for me to take it.

"I don't bite, I promise," His statement perplexed me. Never before had I heard a nobleman use such terms. However, something about his velvety baritone called to my heartstrings.

Cautiously, I place my hand into his much larger one. A jolt of electricity shot through my entire form. My cheeks – half visible, despite my mask – flushed a light crimson. Apparently, my partner had keen eyes, for his amused expression turned to one of almost pompous arrogance. I tried to look dignified as he led me by the hand back into the ballroom – heading for the dance floor.

He spun me so I faced him. One hand clasped my own, while the other held onto the small of my back. I lightly placed my free hand on his shoulder. The intensity of his touch was purely overwhelming. What strange effect was this man having on me? I had no recollection of anyone making me feel this way.

He was graceful – fluid in his movements. His muscular arms were practically holding up my entire form – making it seem that I was floating rather than dancing. Again, my heart pounded heavily. I was nervous all of a sudden. My eyes flashed away from the heated stare of his obsidian ones. My dignity was completely forgotten.

We danced for what seemed like ever. I eventually collected enough courage to keep my gaze locked with his. The world dissolved away. All that mattered was that we keep spinning and swaying like this for eternity. I had never felt this way before. We were standing too close to be proper, but I couldn't find the will to remove myself from his warmth.

We broke from the trance as the loud twang of the ancient clock tower bell sounded. He released me. I yearned for the contact. He did not turn to go, though. He stood there, not moving a meter from where we had left off. I noticed then that we had an audience. Many gazes followed us. I wondered how long they had been watching for. He, too, seemed to notice their stares. His eyes turned wary.

"I need to go," He whispered to me. My heart sunk. My mouth did, too, but didn't stay that way for long. He pulled my chin up with two fingers. "But I will return," He glanced around. My voice wouldn't cooperate. I nodded, instead. He flashed me a satisfied smirk. "Until later, Your Highness…" He brought my hand to his mouth, and kissed it gently before melting into the crowd.

_That you were Romeo_

"Sakura!" My platinum haired friend hissed in a low voice as she tugged me to a corner of the ballroom. "Just who was that _gorgeous_ man you spent the _entire_ night with?"

I blinked, slowly coming to my senses. "That was…" I paused, and it dawned on me. I hadn't ever asked for the stranger's name. "Ino, I don't know who that was…"

She gazed at me intensely. "You two could have passed as sweethearts you were so wrapped up in each other, yet you didn't get his _name_? What's going on with you, Sakura?"

I was only able to think a semi-coherent thought before a flash of something passed through her azure eyes. "Oh, don't tell me! You've fallen in _love_ with a stranger! On, my, that is so… _romantic_!" She squealed in excitement. "You have to see him again; you absolutely have to!"

I managed a slow smile as I remembered his words. "He did say he would return later…" My lips curved downwards as I thought more, however. "He didn't say when later would be…"

My blonde friend smiled giddily. "Oh, Sakura, don't you worry! It was quite obvious he was very fond of you, as well. He'll be back soon, I _guarantee_ it."

_You were throwing pebbles  
><em>_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
><em>_And I was crying on the staircase  
><em>_Begging you please don't go_

I tossed and turned restlessly. It was not that my bed was uncomfortable, but rather, I was fully unable to stop my mind from thinking about the man – my handsome stranger. I had not been able to close my eyes and drift off to a dreamland thanks to him. I did not even know this man, yet he so easily captured me. How was that possible?

I sat bolt up right as an audible "thump" resounded around my bed chamber. All the guests had left hours ago. It was already well past the hour of twelve, closer to the light of day; the servants were in their quarters, and nothing else made a sound at night. I pulled my quilts closer to my body as the same noise occurred yet again.

It sounded almost as if something were knocking against glass… My eyes turned towards the large glass doors that opened out to my personal balcony. Hesitantly, I pushed back my quilts, and walked nearer to the door. When I was but a few paces away, a small object flew close, tapping the glass, then falling to the ground. Someone was throwing… pebbles?

Cautiously, I opened the doors to go outside. The cold was biting on my uncovered feet, and my arms erupted in goose bumps at the cool wind. I peered over the ledge. And saw my handsome stranger, still adorning in his party attire, standing in the garden. I was speechless for a moment.

"Good evening, Your Highness," he called up to me. His tone held a smile in it. I couldn't help but chuckle at this strange encounter. "I was beginning to wonder how long I would have to throw stones until you came out." I took note of the collection of small rocks that littered my balcony.

"I am not accustomed to visits so early in the morning." The tiniest sliver of sunlight was visible on the horizon. "Might I inquire as to why you are here at such a time?"

"Well, you see, Your Highness, I attended a party last night that was quite grand. While there, I met…" he paused for a moment, "I met a girl who was unlike any other. I had to depart early from this party, but the girl would not leave my mind. I was curious as to… what her thoughts of me where…?"

I blushed heavily. No suitor had been so bold yet charming at the same time. On other occasions, I would have offered a meek reply, but I was taken by an unfamiliar surge of confidence. "She thought that you were the most handsome man she has ever seen. She thought that you were charming and mysterious. She hasn't been able to rid the thought of you either. If given the opportunity… she would like to become more familiar with you."

I could hear the smirk in his voice. "I would like that very much as well, however…" He glanced to the east. The sunlight that was before only a sliver was quickly spreading across the sky. "I fear that I am out of time, and must leave you again…"

"Let's not make this a recurring habit." I hoped that my disappointment could not be read in my voice. "If you really want to see me again, Stranger, meet me on the garden bench at midnight." I retreated into my chamber before he had the chance to respond. My heart was pounding so loud, I could not form a clear thought. This was not like me at all. Ino was the risk-taker when it came to matters like this. I was treading in foreign waters. But I could not deny that I was fully enjoying myself.

_And I said…  
><em>_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
><em>_I'll be waiting  
><em>_All there's left to do is run  
><em>_You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess  
><em>_It's a love story  
><em>_Baby, just say yes_

I rapped at the door to my father's study once more. A servant had announced that he had summoned for me earlier. With his call of enter, I stepped quietly into the spacious room. He was, as usual, seated behind his wooden desk. He did not smile upon seeing me. Instead, his forehead was creased in what looked to be an expression of concern.

"Daughter… I have received some news." He clasped his hands in front of his face, shutting his eyes for a brief moment. "The guards reported some strange activity last night. As they were patrolling the grounds, they informed me that it seemed a person was speaking to someone from a window… They say it was you, Sakura. Did you have contact with someone last night?"

I shifted my weight from one foot to the next nervously. There was no way around it. "Yes, Father… But please let me explain! He was at the party, and he was just so–"

"Sakura, there is no explanation. You are the princess, the next in line to the throne. There are many dangers in the world; people who would not hesitate to harm us. You use extreme caution when it comes to matters such as these. I cannot allow you to–"

"Father, please listen. It is not the way you think it is. He meant no harm, he was just–"

"Do not interrupt me! This is of the upmost importance. I forbid you from seeing this stranger again. It is indecent for a princess to be seeing a guest in the middle of the night, regardless of circumstances. You will have no further contact with this person. Any attempt to seek them, and there will be consequences, for the both of you. Do I make myself clear?"

He is the King, as well as my Father. I do as I have been told. "I understand…"

His tone relaxed, and he became less rigid in his chair. "Sakura… I do this for your own good, understand me on that. I could not bear if anything happened to my little cherry blossom. But I am glad you see it my way. You'll see, staying away from this person will be for the best. You know that, correct?"

"Yes, Father. I will stay away." I turn my back. "I'll be in my chambers." As I shut the mahogany door behind me, I shuddered. I had never wanted to lie to my father, but I needed to see my handsome stranger again, no matter the cost.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
><em>_We keep quiet__** '**__cause we're dead if they knew  
><em>_So close your eyes  
><em>_Escape this town for a little while_

I waited patiently, seated on the garden bench. My hands were beginning to perspire in anticipation. When would my handsome stranger arrive? Would he show up at all? My father had increased the number of guards patrolling the grounds, making it more difficult than ever to sneak away. Perhaps he'd be caught. Perhaps he was not interested at all. Perhaps it was only my wishful thinking that let me believe that for the slightest moment, he'd be fascinated by the likes of me-.

"Worry is not a good shade on you, Your Highness. It doesn't bring out the magnificent color of your eyes…" I barely stifled my cry of surprise as I whirled around and found my handsome stranger leaning against a sturdy oak tree. He attire was all black, as to blend easily into the night, I presumed. He did not adorn the mask from the previous night. I was able to fully take in the beauty of all his features.

"Ah… You came." Stating the obvious seemed to be all my mind was capable of. His mere presence made heat creep up the back on my neck and cheeks.

"You sound surprised, Your Highness. Were you not expecting me to?"

"Stanger…" A fact dawned on me then, "Stanger, I do no even know your name."

He smirked at this. My heartbeat began racing. "You never requested it before, Your Highness."

"Sakura," I made an attempt to clear the frog that had become lodged in my throat. "Call me Sakura."

His body gracefully covered the distance between us, until he was crouching down and gazing straight in my eyes. "Sasuke." He smirked again. My handsome stranger now had a name. And I knew I was in love.

* * *

><p>We continued these secret meetings for months. Every time, we grew closer and closer. By a miracle, we were never caught. I could not even complain about the limited amount of sleep. Every night I would get to see Sasuke-kun, and every night I fell in love over and over again.<p>

But it seems like the happiness couldn't last much longer. I suppose I should have known to hide my feelings better; someone was bound to be suspicious by the sudden change in my behavior. But I was so elated, I did not think properly.

* * *

><p>"Sakura," I sat across from my father at the long dining room table. A lavish meal was lying in front of me, but I could only pick at what was on my plate – I was much too anxious to see Sasuke-kun again.<p>

"Yes, Father?"

"You have been acting… different lately. I wonder what has brought on this change." I stopped pushing my food around for a mere second. "Even the maids have been commenting that you suddenly seem positively… radiant."

"I don't know what has seemed to change, but I feel just the same as I always have, Father." Placing my napkin on the table, I pushed out from my chair. "If you excuse me, I feel quite fatigued. Goodnight, Father."

I tried to keep my pace even as I walked down the long hallways that led to my chambers. It was quite something for my father to have noticed the change – he was always so occupied with his duties. The ominous feeling of dread crept into my stomach, but I brushed it off as merely nothing. After all, I would see Sasuke-kun again, and everything would be just fine.

_Oh, oh, oh  
><em>'_Cause you were Romeo  
><em>_I was a scarlet letter  
><em>_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
><em>_But you were everything to me  
><em>_I was begging you, please don't go_

"Sasuke-kun?" I peered into the darkness in attempts to spy out a darker figure. The colors of dawn were quickly spreading over the horizon. I knew I should be returning to the castle, but I could not leave without seeing his face. This was the first time he had not appeared. My heart pulled painfully. What if he had finally grown tired of me? What if he decided that our secret relationship was not worth the risk of sneaking onto the grounds every night?

I waited as long as I could afford, but still, he did not arrive. Just as I was turning to the castle, I noticed how the emptiness was surrounding me. I scampered for the safety of the stone wall. Glancing back one last time, I noted the beauty of the garden seemed to have drained.

_And I said…  
><em>_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
><em>_I'll be waiting  
><em>_All there's left to do is run  
><em>_You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess  
><em>_It's a love story  
><em>_Baby, just say yes_

I could barely concentrate on sneaking through the halls in silence. My thoughts revolved only around Sasuke-kun. Why had he not come? He would have warned me if he did not expect to be there. It could only mean that something had gone wrong.

I should have known that something was not as it should be. I ran into no one as I skirted through the various floors of the castle. Had I been paying attention, I would have noticed the lack of servants going about their morning duties. I would have thought it strange that my footfalls echoed so loudly throughout the stone hall. I would have paid more attention to how quickly the sun had risen. But I was much too oblivious.

The instant I saw my father waiting in my chambers, I knew that I had finally been caught in my web of lies.

_Romeo, save me  
><em>_They're trying to tell me how to feel  
><em>_This love is difficult, but it's real_

"Sakura." His voice was controlled, but his eyes betrayed his emotions. Fury raged in their depths. "What is the meaning of you coming back at such an hour?"

My throat had closed the instant he started speaking. It did not seem like he expected me to reply, as he continued talking.

"I have had my suspicions for months, but never did I think my own daughter capable of such betrayal. I forbade you to see the stranger, yet you continue!"

"But, father! He means no harm! He is the perfect gentleman and –"

"Do you know who he is? He's an Uchiha!" My anger was quickly replaced with shock. _Uchiha_. There was no way that Sasuke-kun could be one of _them_. No, it was not possible. He was gentle and kind and caring. He could not be a member of the clan that had begun the war with Konoha.

"The guards captured him sneaking around on the grounds. He will be scheduled to be executed at midnight."

"Father, no!"

"Do you realize what kind of danger you placed the kingdom in? He is not to be trusted! He could be spy sent to attack from the inside!" His angry tone faded to one of only cold disappointment. "I never imagined my own daughter would be such a fool."

With a swirl of his cloak, he disappeared through the doors. I was left to sob my heart out at the thought of losing my one true love.

_Don't be afraid  
><em>_We'll make it out of this mess  
><em>_It's a love story  
><em>_Baby, just say yes_

My eyes felt swollen and opened slowly. An orange glow hung around my bed chamber. The sun had almost disappeared beyond the horizon. I much have drifted into sleep between my cycles of tears. I straightened slowly before noticed another presence in the room. I turned quickly, only to have my eyes fall onto the man I could not stop thinking about.

"Sasuke-kun!" His arms opened invitingly, and I did not hesitate to fold myself into his embrace. "What are you doing here? Father said that you were to be…" A fresh wave of tears threated to fall.

"Do not cry, Your Highness. Your face is so much more radiant with a smile."

"But, Sasuke-kun…"

He placed a gentle finger on my lips. "Hush, now." We sat in silence while the sun disappeared. Only when the stars began to twinkle in the darkened sky did I dare speak again.

"You did not answer my questions, Sasuke-kun… Why are you not in the dungeon?"

He did not meet my eye as he replied. "I managed to escape. I cannot stay for much longer. The guards will soon realize I have gone. I should be far from this country by that time."

My heart tugged uncomfortably in my chest. "You cannot leave, though…"

His smile was soft and sad. "If I stay, I will be killed, Sakura."

"No! We can discuss matters with my father. He will forgive you and then you can stay. We can be together…"

He hung his head so that his eyes were covered by his ebony locks. "Sakura…"

My dignity – as so many times before in front of him – had been forgotten. Tears welled up again, and my voice shook as I spoke. "I need you here, Sasuke-kun. Please do not leave me all alone. I love you with all of my heart!"

His arms wrapped around my form more tightly. He rocked back and forth as I cried into his tunic. I tried to clutch his shoulders, but the rhythm of the sways soon had my eyes drooping. "Please stay, Sasuke-kun…"

"Sleep now, Sakura…" He pressed a gentle kiss onto my lips. "Thank you." The feeling of being in his warm embrace made me feel safe. I allowed sleep to overcome my form.

It wasn't until morning, when I woke up alone on the balcony bench, that I realized he never promised to stay.

_I got tired of waiting  
><em>_Wondering if you were ever coming around  
><em>_My faith in you was fading  
><em>_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

He had been gone for years – six, to be exact. The pain had grown steadily for the first months of his absence, but after a while, it was reduced to a constant throb. I had duties to myself, my family, and my country, so I could not appear weak. Still, my heart felt empty. I could no longer remember the feeling on his lips against mine, or the warmth of his embrace, or even the appearance of a smirk on his handsome face…

* * *

><p>A foot servant burst through the sitting room doors without announcing himself. My father looked up from his pile of scrolls, surprised. I lay my stitching on the side desk, curious as to why he would interrupt the quiet atmosphere.<p>

"Your Majesty, I bring great news! The war has finally been decided! Oto has finally signed the peace treaty!"

My father stood up immediately. "Upon my word! I must arrange a meeting at once. Send for the fastest messenger hawk this instant."

News regarding the end of the war spread quickly throughout to castle and kingdom. There was not a place to go that was without the excited chatter of the upcoming victory parade. Troops would be returning to Konoha, which called for many parties and celebrations.

_And I said…  
><em>_Romeo, save me  
><em>_I've been feeling so alone  
><em>_I keep waiting for you  
><em>_But you never come_

"Sakura." I was so lost in thought that I had not noticed my father join me while I sat in the garden.

"I apologize for not greeting you sooner, Father. I was just… distracted."

We sat in a silence for a few moments. A gentle breeze kept the air pleasant while the sun warmed the grounds. It was not long, however, until it became obvious that my father had more to say.

"Do you remember Uchiha Sasuke?" My heart twitched at the sound of his name. The familiar ache climbed into my chest and threated to close my throat.

"Yes…"

"He was an interesting man… You know that I originally had planned for his execution, but then he offered to do something instead. I thought that, as he was an Uchiha, it was going to be a trick, but upon his proposal, I could find no loopholes."

My curiosity burned, and even though it pained me, I longed to her more about Sasuke-kun. "He volunteered to go onto the front lines for Konoha's Army and promised that, if he did not die, he would convince the Oto Empire to surrender.

"I admit, I did not believe he would survive. The battles of the time had heavy causalities. However, I did agree to his deal. If he would bring about the surrender, I would permit him to return to this kingdom as a hero."

These words seemed too good to be true. Had this agreement truly been installed without my knowledge? Why, then, had Sasuke-kun left that night without informing me of this? "Is he… returning then?"

"I have always been a man of my word, Sakura." He smiled and took a folded piece of parchment from the pocket of his robes. "The messenger hawk confirmed that he should be crossing the kingdom borders tomorrow after noon."

_Is this in my head?  
><em>_I don't know what to think_

I could not contain my excitement. Sitting still on the garden bench was impossible, so I resorted to pacing impatiently. It was past the hour of noon. Any moment, I expected to see Sasuke-kun appear on the horizon. After what felt like an eternity, the sound of horse hoofs meeting gravel reached my ears.

Though it was not proper, I ran to the gates. Before I had left the garden, however, the form of a man was visible. He was walking in my direction in a great haste. He stopped only when there was a meter between us.

"Sasuke-kun…" His face was as beautiful as ever. He adorned a white tunic and simple black riding pants. His hair was the same shade of ebony. I had imaged this meeting a hundred times as I tossed in bed last night. I had pictured a tearful reunion in which I ran to be in his embrace. But now that the moment had arrived, I found it difficult to form words, let alone move. "You're back…"

The devilish smirk that I had fallen for from the beginning crossed his face. "Yes, I am, Sakura-hime. And I have waiting much too long for this…"

_He knelt to the ground, and pulled out a ring  
><em>_And said…  
><em>_Marry me, Juliet  
><em>_You'll never have to be alone  
><em>_I love you and that's all I really know  
><em>_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

"Marry me?"

I was frozen. The four words that I had been waiting for so long to hear had finally emerged from his lips. He gazed at me from his position. I found it near impossible to coherently express all of the emotions that had swelled up in my chest.

"Sasuke-kun," I repeated. "You left me with barely a farewell. You left me on a balcony. You never said you planned to return. You expect me to still have the same feelings for you, regardless of the amount of time we've been apart. You haven't considered the possibility that I found someone else in your absence – someone who would always be here for me." He blinked once in surprise. He had been anticipating for me to leap into his arms, sobbing in joy. He was not prepared for me to have such a rant at the ready, but now that I had begun, I could not hold my tongue.

"I had no way of knowing if you were alright – if you were _alive_, even. I spent countless nights, just hoping that you'd throw a silly pebble at my window once more. I cried so many tears for your sake. You were a fool to leave. You shouldn't have left. You should have…"

"Sakura," He smiled a genuine smile. It melted my heart. "I'm only looking for a yes or no…"

And I finally realized that he was home. "Yes."

He swept me into his arms, spinning me around in circles in the process. Finally, I was in his arms once more. Finally, I could live my fairytale. Finally, I could have a happily ever after. Finally, I could have my love story.

_It's a love story  
><em>_Baby, just say yes…_

The short blast of a car horn woke me from the trance. Shaking my head slightly, I noticed how the boy in front of me was doing the same. Maybe I wasn't the only one who saw… whatever that just was. The horn blared again.

The dark-haired god shot the driver a glare. He hoisted his bag over his shoulder as he straightened himself up. I sighed in disappointment. Just as I was going to slouch away, he turned back to look at me. There was a certain amused glint in those obsidian orbs I felt I knew so well. My stomach erupted in butterflies.

"I'll see you around… Sakura…" He cast me a devious smirk before finally getting into the sleek BMW.

It was only after the car had left the school's parking lot did I remember that I never had given him my name.

_We were both young when I first saw you…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_  
><em>

Thank you for reading. Please drop a review if you enjoy!

xo, Katie


End file.
